Speech recognition systems employ a plurality of models in executing speech recognition requests. Some speech recognition systems include natural language understanding models that can interpret meaning of a user's speech instead of a mere textual translation. The speech recognition system can, therefore, interpret the user's speech, and, based on its meaning, take an appropriate action that is helpful to the user.